xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor X
Professor X (Charles Xavier) was one of the first mutants ever and was the leader and creater of the X-Men team. Biography Meeting the first other mutant As a child, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family. Raven and Charles were thrilled and made friends.\ The Beginning of the problem A natural genius, Charles completed high school at sixteen. He attended Oxford University (accompanied by Raven, now his foster sister), earning Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation, he was approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help to stop a mutant named Sebastian Shaw or Black King, who was working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduced him and Raven to the CIA, where they proved to her chief that mutants exist and Shaw was a threat. The chief refused to employ the help of the mutants, but The Man in Black offered to sponsor them. Gathering Mutants Charles accompanied MacTaggert, MiB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, his telepathy was blocked by Emma Frost. They also encountered Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack on Shaw at the time. When Shaw escaped in a submarine, Xavier prevented Lensherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brought him to the CIA's secret Division X facility. There they met young scientist named Hank McCoy, a prehensile-footed mutant with enhanced intelligence, whom Xavier identified as a mutant. He then used a mutant-locating device designed by Hank called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lensherr travelled the world, discovering various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore; taxi driver Armando Muñoz; Army prisoner Alex Summers; and the young Sean Cassidy. They also approached Canadian mercenary James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. Attack on Division X building Erik Lensherr and Xavier left with the CIA to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a Soviet general. Soon after arrival they discovered that Frost had attended the meeting in his place, and Xavier and Lensherr captured her instead. Interrogating her led to the revelation that Shaw intended to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attacked Division X, turning Tempest to their cause and killing Darwin in the process. Training the Mutants With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocated the mutants to train at his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applied his telepathy to help Erik reach new heights of his magnetic ability. He trained the other mutants how to control their powers. Battle against Black King Xavier's new team were soon called to action when Shaw engineered a stand-off between amasse United States and Soviet navel forces, that saw a soviet freighter forcibly commandeered by the [Club attempting to run the American blockade. Xavier telepathically searched the Soviet fleet in an attempt to locate Shaw, but found himself unable to thanks to a helmet that Shaw had devised to block all telepathic contact. Xavier then took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. When Sean Cassidy volunteered to employ his sound generation power to act as a sonar, Xavier telepathically monitored the boy's progress and was able to then guide the Blackbird to Shaw's submarine where Lensherr could pull it clear of the water. The submarine and the Blackbird both crashed shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict with each other. Xavier stayed with the jet and continued his search for Shaw by linking with Lensherr who ventured into the stricken submarine alone. While Lensherr found and killed Shaw, Xavier found his attention turned to the new threat of the two navel fleets with crews who were rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launched a combined missile strike against the mutants, which Lensherr quickly turned back on them. Xavier kept him from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fired a gun at Lensherr, a deflected bullet hit Xavier in the spine. A remorseful Magneto left with Mystique, Tempest, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Professor X and Moira MacTaggert Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returned to the mansion where Moira MacTaggert promised never to reveal his location. They kissed, whereupon Xavier wiped her memory of the events. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike. Talking to young Jean Grey Xavier and Magneto travel together to a young Jean Grey's house and invite her to join Xavier's school. Getting Mutants from The Island Xavier guided a group of young mutants including a young Scott Summers and Emma Frost from the Weapon X facility at Three Mile Island after being freed by Wolverine. Xavier gave Summers directions telepathically, which led the mutants outside where Xavier waited. He then escorted the mutants back to his school in a helicopter Meeting Wolverine Xavier sent Storm and Cyclops to rescue Wolverine and Rogue from Sabretooth. Xavier believed that the attack had been ordered by Magneto and that Wolverine had been the intended target. He gives Wolverine and Rogue a home in the institute and promises to help Wolverine remember his past if he is also allowed forty-eight hours to discover why Magneto wants Wolverine. In a Coma Xavier uses Cerebro to locate Rogue when she runs away, but is poisoned when he uses it later (as Mystique had tampered with it) putting Xavier in an unconcious state. In the end, he recovers and advises Wolverine to search Alkali Lake for answers to his past. Meeting with an old Friend Upon learning that the mutant Nightcrawler attacked the President of the United States, Xavier sends Storm and Jean to bring the mutant for questioning. He and Scott leave to visit Magneto (as he is suspected behind the attack), leaving Wolverine in charge of the school. In Magneto's cell, Xavier learns that Magneto was brainwashed by William Stryker and forced to tell Stryker all about the institute and Cerebro. Before he can escape, Xavier is knocked out. Captured by Stryker He wakes up in Stryker's underground test facility, tied to a chair and fixed to a device that restricts his mental powers. He is left in the room with Mastermind, William's son and a powerful illusionist who Xavier previously taught. Now brainwashed by his father, Jason traps Xavier into various illusions, keeping him in one where Xavier is back in the institute (which is empty) and Jason is portrayed as a scared little girl. To comfort the "girl" and find his students, Xavier goes to use Cerebro. It is discovered that Xavier was captured to power a makeshift Cerebro Stryker created. Under Jason's illusion, Xavier is tricked into concentrating on all of the world's mutants, nearly killing them. He then switches to attacking all of the world's humans after Magneto interferes. Getting rescued Nightcrawler and Storm rescue Xavier from the illusion and he has them all fly to Washington, to warn the president against the possibility of a mutant/human war. Soon when Jean sacrifices her life, she controls Charles to whatever she said. Finding Phoenix Xavier expresses worry over Scott's grief over Jean's death and tells Storm that should anything happen to him, she was to replace him as head of the school. When Jean is discovered alive, Xavier sedates her and tells Wolverine that he had kept her powers in check with mental barriers since she was a child, resulting in her developing a second personality known as "The Dark Phoenix". When Jean awakens as The Phoenix and escapes, Xavier tracks her down to her old home and tries to convince her to return. Dark Phoenix vs Professor X Infuriated both by Xavier's meddling in her head and Magneto (who insinuates that Xavier wishes to restain her and "give her the cure"), she uses her mind to first lift her house into the air and then cause Xavier to explode into dust. His death causes a great impact on the residents of the institute and it is nearly closed until Storm decides to honor Xavier's wishes and act as its head. In an after-credits scene, Xavier speaks to Moira MacTaggert through the body of a comatose man, implying that his consciousness survived. Relationships *Sharon Xavier - Mother *﻿Moira MacTaggert - Lover *Magneto - Best Friend Turned Enemy *Cyclops - Friend and Former Student *Storm - Friend and Former Student *Phoenix - Friend and Former Student *Beast - Friend and Former Student *Banshee - Friend and Former Student *Wolverine - Friend *White Queen - Former Enemy, Turned Former Student, Turned Friend *Rogue - Student *Angel - Student *Colossus - Student *Gambit - Student *Shadowcat - Student *Quicksilver - Former Student *Havok - Former Student *Darwin - Former Student *Toad - Former Student Turned Enemy *Mystique - Foster Sister Turned Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Colonel William Stryker - Enemy *Black King - Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy *Tempest - Former Student Turned Enemy *Pyro - Former Student Turned Enemy Quotes *There's so much more to you than you know, not just pain and anger. There's good in you too, and you can harness all that. You have a power that no one can match, not even me. *A new species is being born. Help me guide it, shape it, lead it. *Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-cell organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia evolution leaps forward. *Remember - the point between rage and serenity. *Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward. *The next time you feel like showing off - don't. *You see, Logan? We're not as alone as you think. *It is an historical fact. Sharing has never been humanity's defining attribute. *We're here to stay, Mr. President. The next move is yours. *[From trailer - Narration] Since the dawn of existence, there have always been moments when the course of history shifted. Such a turning point is upon us now. The conflict between the better and worst angels of our very nature, whose outcome will change our world so greatly, there will be no going back. I do not know if victory is possible. I only know that great sacrifice will be required. And because the fate of many will depend on a few, we must make the last stand. *Something woke her. But she has to be controlled. *[to Ororo Munroe] You of all people know how fast the weather can change. *[about Jean] You have no idea. You have no idea of what she is capable. *[his last words before disintegrating] Don't let it control you. *When an individual acquires great power, the use or misuse of that power is everything. Will it be used for the greater good or will it be used for personal or destructive ends? Now this is a question we must all ask ourselves. Why? Because we are mutants. Gallery Charlesxavier.jpg charlesandmoira1.png Professor X 09.jpg Charlesxavier2.jpg Charlesxavier3.jpg x_men_first_class06.jpg Professor X 01.jpg Professor X 04.jpg Professor X 05.jpg Professor X 08.jpg Prof x.jpg Professor X 07.jpg Professor X 02.jpg xmen first class prof x magneto.png Professor X 06.jpg Scottandxavier.jpg Professor X.jpg Jason.jpg Xavierandcyclops.jpg X2 Professor X poster.jpg 0.jpg Professor X 10.jpg Professor X x3.jpg Xavier.jpg Xavier in X-Jet.jpg Videos ﻿thumb|left|295pxthumb|right|295px Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Lovers Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Back From The Dead Category:Brown Hair Category:Bold Hair Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters